What never ever will be again
by Meony
Summary: A horror story written from different POV's, to know what has happened to need to read all the chapters. WARNING: It's a horror story and there will people be in killed!
1. Chapter 1, Marie Mjolnir

****

**Heey Everybody,**

**Sorry for the weird title, if you know a better one please say it! This story is writing from different POV's (Point of View) form Soul Eater characters. This one is from Marie Mjolnir. Eick told me that he didn't want to read any further, he isn't so in horror stories and I also couldn't let Claud read it, so a other friend of mine has read it for me. **

**WARNING: It's a horror story and there will people be in killed! I didn't know how to rank it, so I ranked it T on advise of a friend of mine.**

**Summary: A horror story written from different POV's, to know what has happened to need to read all the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or manga so Soul Eater also not.**

* * *

A certain blond woman with a eye path walked through the halls of Shibusen, for the thirteenth time that day had she lost her way in the labyrinth called Shibusen. It was really silent, as if there was no live except her. Vibrations ran down her spine, she could sense something in the air. Something deep inside her told her not to turn left by parting where she now had stopped. She had the feeling as if she just must walk straight, not turning her head left or right. She just wanted to start walking again, when she heard a heartrending shriek not knowing if it even was human. The shriek had come out the left hallway, were the Crescent Moon Class was. She bit her lip, turned left and started to run to the class. Her hand was shaking when she stood for the Crescent Moon Class door. She tried to delude herself that everything would be okay. She took a deep breath, her hand was already on the heck, when she saw a red liquid flow from under the door. Blood... Her face turned pale, you could see the shock in her eyes. Slowly she opened the door, she gasped for breath. What the blond woman saw was terrible, no one was ever supposed to see such a thing. Her hands before her mouth, her eyes wide from the shock, crying. There she stood as if she had turned in stone. In front of the door laid a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail, blood was streaming from her neck. On top of the bureau in front of the class laid a man with silver-gray hair, his body formed in a weird position, as if his body was wrung like a towel, his glasses hung on his nose. Behind him sat a boy with blue hair and a star on him shoulder on the ground, his face was almost unrecognisable from al the blood and his broken nose. It looked like he was hid many times with his face against the blackboard. The woman was shaking, her legs felt heavy as she walked to her partner, the man with the silver hair. She laid one of her hands on his back, you could something under her hand cracking. She felt her breakfast coming up. Every wear she looked it was like a war. The classroom was totally destroyed and everywhere lied corpses. She walked along the corpses with tear in her eyes, looking for survivors. In a corner were two girls hugging each other covered in blood. The blond woman controlled first the pulse of the younger one with short blond hair and second the older one with long blond hair. But the woman had already realized that the sisters were dead. The cuts in their back had been fatal for both of them. "M...maa...marie" a soft voice behind her called her name. With a shock she turned around, seeing a young boy lying in front of her, his eyes half open. "Kid, are you okay?" yelled she almost as soon she realized who it was. "Ma...rie listen to me...run away from this place...so fast as you can...go get father...before it's too... late...p..p...please..." with every word felt his eyes lower. His breath became softer, his skin paler. "Hey Kid, stay with me, hey kid, don't leave me alone!" the blond woman shook the boy together. He was dying and she couldn't do anything for him, he died in her arms. After a minute full of crying and sobbing, stood the woman up. Carefully lying the boy on the cold ground. She didn't understand what had happened, who had could do this? "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" the hard yelling of a boy, woke her up. She started to run to the hallway. She looked right but didn't see anything, than she looked left. She wanted to yell but there didn't came any sound out of her mound. A girl with sand blond hair bound in pig tails was facing her with her back. At her feet lied a albino guy in a pool of blood. The girl with the pig tails turned slowly around, facing the blond woman. A scary giggle came from the girl who held one hand before her big smile. The blond woman looked in the olive green eyes of the girl, who didn't have any pupils, alone pure madness. Out the eyes of the girl flowed rivers of a black liquid...black blood. At the moment the blond woman realized that, started the girl to move. In one second went everything for ever black.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. If you like the story from somebodys POV thant please say it to me!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves* **


	2. Chapter 2, Death the Kid

****

**Heey Everybody, **

******This story is writing from different POV's (Point of View) form Soul Eater characters. This one is from Death the Kid. The order of wich chapter you read first and wich last doesn't matter. **

**WARNING: It's a horror story and there will people be in killed! I didn't know how to rank it, so I ranked it T on advise of a friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater then had Soul Eater The Repeat Show already started long ago (the second season of the anime). **

* * *

A boy with golden eyes looked irritated at the silver haired man in front of the class. He was explaining about how to dissect a snake. The boy didn't hate the lessons about dissection but he hated it that the man didn't explain it in perfect symmetry. There sounded a loud grown through the class. The student didn't have sense in another lesson dissection. "Oh, right then. I see know one have sense today in the beautiful art of dissection. Let's see…hmm, Black Star and Maka come in front of the class." said the doctor annoyed. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHO ELSE THAN THE GREAT BLACK STAR! THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD." The blue haired boy jumped over the chairs to the front of the class, and started laughing with his hands on his hips. The boy with the golden eyes pulled one strand out of his face from his black hair with three white stripes on the left side. His eyes followed the young female meister with the pigtails. There was something different about her today, he just couldn't say what. Her pigtails where perfect symmetrical as always. Maybe was it because her partner Soul wasn't here? The female meister stood next to the hyperactive blue haired ninja. "HAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" the ninja's laughter get harder. "…." the female meister mumbled something. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? THAT I'M THE BEST? THAT YOU GIVE UP? HAHAHAH" The boy with golden eyes signed it would become a long lesson. "I said that you annoy me." the soft voice of the female meister stilled the class. All of a sudden grabbed she the head of the boy next to her and started throwing him several times at the blackboard. She didn't stop until there was a sound of breaking bones. She smashed the blue haired ninja on the ground against the blackboard. His face was deformed, it was coffered in blood and his nose was skewed. Everybody in the class sat petrified. The teacher was the first one to move "Maka look me in the eyes, MAKA LOOK ME IN THE EYES!" he shook the girl with pigtails wild together. She slowly turned up her head and looked in the doctors eyes. "Maka…." was the only thing he could say, a big grin appeared on the girls face. It happened in a few seconds. The teacher hit the ceiling and felt on his desk. His body in a strange position, a position that wasn't even possible. It was then that everything turned in chaos. People started to yell and run. "I go get somebody!" yelled the black haired girl who was the partner of the now dead ninja. Her eyes red from crying and her whole body was shaking. Even before she could reach the door heck felt she on the ground. From her neck streamed blood. The arm of the girl with the pigtails had turned into a scythe blade. All this time had the golden eyed boy not moved. "Liz! Patty! Let's go!" her ran towards the young meister. "MAKA!" he yelled when he was in front of her. She slowly looked at him. Her normal sparkling eyes were know dark green. The next thing he remembered was that his body was hurting a lot, he was laying on one of the stairs in the classroom. It took a lot of energy to open his golden eyes. He saw only some hazy lines. There was moving something in front of him. His view became sharper and he know recognized the moving thing. It was a blond woman with a eye path. "M...maa...marie" it took so much energy to only say her name. The woman turned around her face was pale. "Kid, are you okay?" yelled she almost. He couldn't think it hurt too much but he had to, to save the woman. "Ma...rie listen to me...run away from this place...so fast as you can...go get father...before it's too... late...p..p...please..." with every word felt his eyes lower. His breath became softer, his skin paler. He lost the energy, everything was hurting. He fell himself become weaker and weaker. The woman said something, but he couldn't hear what. The darkness had surrounded him.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to say it if you want a chapter from somebodies other POV!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	3. Chapter 3, Soul Eater Evans

**Heey Everybody, **

**It has been so long ago, I'm really sorry, but this world is so busy. Well okay back to busniss this chapter is written with the P.O.V. of Soul Eater (Evans)**

**WARNING: It's a horror story and there will people be in killed! I didn't know how to rank it, so I ranked it T on advise of a friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater don't belong to me and….no it just doesn't belong to me.**

It used to be such a warm person, so carrying for others, so strong and cheerful. Had nobody noticed the change? That his partner had become colder and scared of what was around her. He had seen it, but he didn't want to see it. He had seen how the stars in her big green eyes slowly had disappeared. How hear smile had changed into something empty, how here skin had become so cold as ice. But he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to hear her screams when she had a nightmare. He was so afraid of losing her that he lost her. But know he could only see what she had become, a doll controlled by madness. The cold wind had filled his room, it had woke him up. Everything was dark but he could see her clearly. She stood there in the door post the light of the hallway surrounded her. She looked like a angel without a soul. He sat straight up in his bed, they looked at each other. She slowly walked to the bed and him. She grabbed his face with her hands, they felt cold against his skin. He could only stare in her eyes, for a moment he thought he saw the old her. "Soul, you will never betray me, right Soul? Soul, you will never leave me alone, right Soul? You never will, right Soul?" her voice sounded desperate and scared. "ANSWER ME SOUL!" her sudden yell shocked him. "Pleeaass….Soulllll…." sob "Answear me" sob. She had started crying, her hands still on his face. He looked in her eyes again, he didn't saw the girl he was used too and he didn't saw the empty doll, he saw someone that was confused, somebody who didn't know what she was doing, somebody who knew something terrible. "No…I will never do that." he said and laid a hand on one of hers. "Soul." It sounded so desperate, so scared, so confused. Suddenly he felt something cold against his lips, his eyes became big from shock. She slipped her hands from his face and walked to the door. For one moment turned she her head to him and left. His body felt heavy and he was sleepy, everything was dark now, everything was dark.

When he woke up was the first thing he noticed how silent everything was. No sounds of birds, cars or humans, everything was quiet. He got a bad feeling, he changed quick and then walked out of his room to hers. But when he opened the door of her room didn't he see her. He looked around in the room, everything was clean and organized, as if the girl who she had been was still here. Then his eyes fell on the big clock above her desk. School had already started! How could this be, he called her name but everything kept silent. He rushed to the hallway and saw that here shoes were gone. He grabbed his jacked and keys. He drove as hard as possible on his motorcycle to Shibusen, something was terribly wrong. He wasn't even bothered to lock his motorcycle, he run straight to their classroom. He was almost there when he heard her voice "Soul" it sounded so sweet and happy. There she was in front of him, her pigtails hang limp, her eyes where empty, her smile was fake, her clothes where covered with blood. "Soul" she said again and walked toward him and gave him a tight hug. "Soul" whispered she this time, but he didn't want to hear his name out of her mound. She wasn't the girl she used to be. He pushed her away, and saw how her expression darkened. Her arm changed into a synthe. "I trusted you, Soul!" hissed she. Her syntearm went up and then he understood what she was doing. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" the last thing he saw where her empty eyes. "I love you Maka..." with those words fell he on the ground at her feeds.

**So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to say it if you want a chapter from somebody's other POV!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	4. Chapter 4, Maka Albarn

**Heey Everybody, **

**Okay this chapter is from the P.O.V of our loved Maka Albarn! It didn't really came out as I wanted it but I feel still bad for everybody of Soul Eater….**

**WARNING: It's a horror story and there will people be in killed! I didn't know how to rank it, so I ranked it T on advise of a friend of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Soul Eater? NOPE, I don't own it.**

Over time everybody changes, sometimes the person self notices it, sometimes not. Sure she had noticed her thoughts had become more darker but she thought that it was the time of the year. Her dad cheated more than usual and she hadn't got a single card from her mother in months. And slowly started little thing to annoy her. Her skin had gotten colder and she had felt herself more and more tired, it didn't matter how much she slept, her body felt so heavy. So maybe she could had noticed it faster and maybe she had could saved everybody. But she didn't notice she was to busy, busy with her friends, busy with her family, busy with becoming stronger for everybody. Until the moment she wasn't she anymore, just a cold doll. And sometimes but it wasn't common she was back for a few seconds, then she could smile like she used to do. But as time passed by these moments became more and more less. And with time her nightmares became worse and worse she just screamed and screamed but they wouldn't disappear, nobody could let them disappear. But she fought against it. But it didn't help, she felt lonelier and lonelier with the minutes. She needed someone who told her that he wouldn't leave her. Maybe because of that she went to his room that night, the night before she would break down. She saw him lie in his bed he moved into a sitting position. Their eyes connected she was drawn to him. Slowly did she walk to him. She grabbed his face with her hands, his skin felt so warm. Not like hers, she had lost her warmth over time. He stared in her eyes and for a moment she was herself again. In that moment she saw the boy who was everything to her, but the moment didn't last long. "Soul, you will never betray me, right Soul? Soul, you will never leave me alone, right Soul? You never will, right Soul?" she felt to desperate and scared. Why didn't he answer her, he needed to answer her. "ANSWER ME SOUL!" It wasn't her intention to yell, she saw she had shocked him. "Pleeaass….Soulllll…." sob "Answear me" sob. She felt the tears falling down on her cheecks. She was so confused she had no idea anymore of what she was doing, who she was, where she was, she saw only terrible things happen in her mind. "No…I will never do that." he said and laid a hand on one of hers. "Soul." She heard her own voice it came so desperate, scared and confused out her mound. This was the last time that she could fight against it, it took to much energy, she couldn't stop the madness inside her anymore. She wanted one last happy memory with him that's why she decided to kiss him, just for a few seconds, soflty. He was so warm, he still had the warmth but she didn't. She walked back to a night without sleep, turning her head for one moment, a last look on him. Before everything turned dark in her heart.

After that didn't she remember what happened. She only remembered that everything annoyed her so much, the loud noises made her head hurt. It made her blood boil of anger, a anger she couldn't explain. She only felt the darkness that was surrounding her. She wasn't that empty doll that she had been the last few months, she was a monster controlled by the madness. And then all of a sudden the feeling stopped, she came back. There she stood in the middle of a classroom, people who she loved all killed, their blood on her. It made her sad, it made her fell disgusted, it made her fell empty, mad, crazy, she hated herself so much she didn't know what to do anymore. She ran out of the classroom she needed air, but she could breath, it was like her worst dream came true. Then she saw him, she called his name, she felt happy that he was still alive. She needed to hug him, to feel his warmth. His name felt so good to whisper. And all of a sudden did he just pushed her away. He betrayed her could have saved her, but he didn't. She felt the monster getting stronger and stronger but this time did she know what she did. She didn't want to do it, but it was so much stronger than her. She changed arm into a scythe. "I trusted you, Soul!" hissed she. Her scythe arm went up, he screamed "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!". His scream made her come back just to hear his last words "I love you Maka..." hearing those words she knew it was over, de darkness had her hear, her body, her mind and her soul completely swallowed.

**So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to say it if you want a chapter from ****somebody's other POV!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


	5. Special Chapter, Crona

**Heey Everybody, **

**A really sort drabble from Crona's P.O.V. It tells the story after what happened, maybe I will write more of those. **

**Disclaimer: Be happy I don't own Soul Eater think about what could happen!**

It had been a year already that they were here for the last time. The grave was there alone, away from the other graves. Only a gray stone and some wilted flowers was the only way you could see it was a grave. They started cleaning the grave the black figure did it without complaining which was a relief for the pink haired person. It was already hard enough to come here every year and to be remembered that nobody ever visited her expect for them ones a year. The pink haired person missed her every day. She had been the persons first friend, she had learn the person to smile. The person still couldn´t understand why she had killed her friends and everybody else, but what the person knew was that it hadn´t been her. It had been something else that had made her do such a thing. That gentle, nice and kind girl wouldn´t ever hurt anything or anybody. The person looked to the other graves where the victims lie of that awful day in the history of DWMA. The students where cleaning the other graves which wasn´t that much work because the graves where visited often by students or staff from DWMA. But they still came here ones in a year to think about this horrible day. For some people was it still to difficult to come here, people like Shinigami-sama and Spirit Albarn. Even for the person was it too hard to come here on this day, but if they wouldn't come visit this grave nobody would. They were almost finished with covering the grave with flowers. Flowers remembered the pink haired person of her. "Crona-sensei! Are you already finished?" one of the students was waving to them. "Ragnok and I are almost finished!" yelled the pink haired person back. Her dead had made him stronger. He walked to the others "I still don't understand why you would visit the grave of the murder. Somebody like that shouldn't get treated like that." said one of the students. "It wasn't her fault, it wasn't her fault." whispered the pink haired person. The words flew around with the wind. To heaven where she would probably was.

**So how was this chapter? Thanks for reading! And don't forget to say it if you want a chapter from somebody's other POV!**

**See you later \(^.^) *waves***


End file.
